


Miss Me

by maokun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Kyungsoo, CEO Jongin, Domestic, M/M, Smut, jealous kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokun/pseuds/maokun
Summary: "I'm always home, Jongin."





	Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted this on aff!

 

 

Jongin didn’t expect to come home and greeted by the image of his boyfriend sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed while holding a glass of red wine between his fingers. The only source of light in the spacious living room was the view of the night city from the wide window stretched from the top to the bottom of the wall behind the sofa. Kyungsoo had his head tilted to the side with a soft smile drew on his beautiful face.

 

It was an understatement to say that Jongin was shock. He was beyond shock. The last time he heard from his boyfriend was three days ago. Kyungsoo texted him that he wouldn’t make it home for their anniversary - their 5th anniversary.

 

But the older man never failed to surprise him.

 

Jongin left his messenger bag on the kitchen island and folded his black pea coat into half, leaving it on the stool before he approached Kyungsoo. He had to calm himself down when he noticed that Kyungsoo was wearing his white long button up shirt only, leaving the first two buttons unbuttoned. The end of the shirt fell down his milky and pale thighs, blending well with the paleness of his skin. The sleeves were uncuffed, covering the rough delicate fingers.

 

He admired the way Kyungsoo carried himself sophisticatedly. Kyungsoo had his own way of sitting - legs crossed with his back straight, body leaned to the side a bit to show his defined side profile. The way he held the wine glass, fingers wrapped around the stem delicately with his thumb rubbing the glass alternatively.

 

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo’s full lips touched the opening of the wine glass, sipping on the red wine slowly. The redness of the wine matched well with the heart-shaped lips that tinted with a little of pinkness. Jongin smiled. Kyungsoo always managed to seduce him with those little habits effortlessly.

 

“Hyung,” he called for the other man.

 

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo hummed after he took another sip. His gaze was still fixed on the window. The lights of the city illuminated the inside of Kyungsoo’s eyes. Jongin could see the whole world within those pair of eyes. He never doubted that Kyungsoo was his world.

 

“Look at me,” Jongin said softly with a hint of authority.

 

The corner of Kyungsoo’s lips twitched upwards. He turned around, placing the wine glass on the coffee table. He lifted his chin, eyes staring through the black orbs, whispering unspoken secrets.

 

“When did you get back?” Jongin asked while loosening his tie and uncuff his sleeves.

 

“Just now.”

 

“Why didn’t you call me? I could pick you up at the airport,” the tanned man said and took a seat next to Kyungsoo. His legs was spread, head leaning against the sofa with his eyes closed. Jongin let out a heavy sigh. The amount of works he had to handle at the office had drained his energy so much.

 

Kyungsoo folded his legs on the sofa, curving his body towards Jongin’s bigger figure. He ran his fingers through the dark locks and caressed it gently.

 

“Wanted to surprise you,” he muttered, fingers still caressing Jongin’s head.

 

Jongin melted under the older man’s loving touches. He hadn’t seen Kyungsoo for two weeks since he was filming his new upcoming drama at Jeju Island. His boyfriend is a famous actor in South Korea. Everyone knows him. Everyone knows the good-looking, manly and deep voice Do Kyungsoo. He had won countless of awards for his amazing acting skills for various of dramas and movies he starred in.

 

Jongin was proud and lucky to be Kyungsoo’s lover despite the fact that they had to hide it from the public especially from the media’s suspicious eyes. They almost got caught for a few times but Kyungsoo’s agency managed to shake them off by saying that both of them are very close friends.

 

Who would thought that the romantic and handsome actor Do Kyungsoo could be gay? Kyungsoo was known for his killing stares and sweet kisses in his acting. He had been the lead actor for a lot of romantic dramas and movies. Almost everyone was so envious of the lead actress that acted with him. They wanted Kyungsoo to hold and kiss them that way too.

 

“How’s filming?”

 

The older man sighed. He placed both of his hands on top of Jongin’s shoulder while his chin rested on it, nose slightly touching the side of Jongin’s face.

 

He took his time to draw an image of Jongin’s face up close mentally from the eyebrows to the lips. Jongin’s face was well proportional and has a model-look. He always wondered why Jongin wasn’t the one appearing on the front of the television screen instead of him.

 

“What do you want me to say?”

 

Jongin chuckled. “Who did you kissed this time?”

 

Kyungsoo pecked Jongin’s cheek. “You.” The fair man smiled as he watched creases formed on Jongin’s forehead.

 

“Hyung,” the tanned man whined, eyes still shut closed.

 

“Don’t think about it, Jong. I thought we agreed on this,” Kyungsoo said, planting small kisses on Jongin’s jaws then moving on to the neck. His fingers were busy removing the tie, leaving it untouched on the floor and starting unbuttoned the white shirt.

 

The tanned man reluctantly let the matter slided. He knew it was his fault for being too insecure. But it was the consequences he was willing to bear for being the boyfriend of a hallyu star. Kyungsoo’s career had him to appear friendly and romantic in front of the general public. His acting was mainly consisted of him being the boyfriend and husband material.

 

There was time, like that night when Jongin reached out his hand to pull Kyungsoo on his lap, hands wrapped around the slender waist. Their eyes met with Kyungsoo’s arms went around his neck, hugging it loosely. They savoured the warmness resonated under the layer of their skins, discreet whispers filling the night with the stars decorating the dark sky.

 

It doesn’t take a genius to see that Jongin is madly in love with the man in his arms from the way he stares at Kyungsoo like he means it. Like Kyungsoo is the last person on earth, the only person he would ever fall deep in love with and the one person who he would be spending his entire life with.

 

“Hmm,” the tanned man moaned.

 

Kyungsoo continued leaving butterfly kisses along the collarbone while his hands slowly removing the white shirt. Kyungsoo pushed both sides of the shirt and exposed Jongin’s firm chest.

 

Jongin hugged the other’s waist closed to his body to feel the heat that he missed dearly against him. Their lips slotted perfectly like a puzzle, kissing slowly and passionately. The smaller lips tasted sweet and bitter.

 

Jongin felt like his heart leaped out of his chest. Kyungsoo drove him crazy with his small gestures. Everything about Do Kyungsoo is perfect to him. And it made his pride grew bigger when he was the only one who could witness that side of the hallyu star.

 

The butterfly kisses never stop till Kyungsoo sucked a little harder at the area where his shoulder and neck met. Kyungsoo knew better not to leave any marks on any exposed area. His boyfriend is the CEO of Kim Corporation and he meets a lot of people in daily basis. Kyungsoo would love to let those flirty workers know that Jongin is his and definitely not available but he thought it is not worth the trouble Jongin would face.

 

Jongin’s sneaky hands travelled downwards, slipped under the white shirt and groped the covered plush cheeks. His action earned him a moan from Kyungsoo.

 

“Kiss me, hyung,” Jongin whispered.

 

The older man gave a final kiss on the hickey he made on Jongin’s skin. He pulled away and offered Jongin a smile. Their eyes locked filled with thousands of love confession. They can never get enough of each other. It will never be enough for both of them.

 

Kyungsoo loves the man in front of him with all of his heart. The man who knows him better than he knows himself.

 

He leaned in while tilting his head to the side, letting their lips touched for a brief moment and pulled back a little. Kyungsoo’s eyes found Jongin’s. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck and pulled him closer till their lips touched again. Their kisses were slow and sensual, lips seeking for each other’s warmness.

 

Everything felt perfect at that moment. Just two distanced souls reunited after living through a couple of painful weeks without basking in their endless loves. Kyungsoo felt his heart was beating again, not that it hadn’t, but it was beating for a purpose now because he had Jongin closed to him, as close as he could.

 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo whispered when their lips parted, foreheads pressed against each other.

 

Jongin flashed the biggest smile he ever did since the last time Kyungsoo left. “I love you too. I love you so much. I love you, Soo.”

 

“Do you want to celebrate my homecoming here or, you can be a romantic sap and carry me to bed? Your call,” Kyungsoo said with a playful glints in his pair of round eyes.

 

Jongin squeezed the supple flesh and pulled the smaller closer, making him gasped but eventually broke into giggles which it sound was like the sound of the birds chirping in the morning. Soft and melodious, easily soothing all his worries and reminded him that he was still breathing and Kyungsoo was here with him.

 

“I’m impatient. What do you I suggest I do?” Jongin cocked his brows, smiling bashfully.

 

The pale hand creeped up the unruly white shirt and stopped on the chest with his thumbs rubbing the nipple teasingly. He lowered his head but his puppy eyes were looking up at his boyfriend. Dating Jongin for almost 5 years came with experience packed in small boxes that never fail to surprise him everytime he opened one. He knew very well which button to push and gave him the response that he expected.

 

“I suggest you to be patient, and carry me to bed. I have a long night planned in mind, only if that’s what you want.”

 

The expression on Jongin’s face changed after he heard the words braided with hidden sinful messages that had Jongin almost at the brink of losing his sanity. He thought he could maintain the act and it didn’t hurt to win against Kyungsoo in their unspoken agreement of a game once in a while.

 

But Jongin should know better that winning the game involving hearts and especially, Kyungsoo’s would be fruitless. Jongin could never win. He lost his heart to Kyungsoo’s since the first time their paths crossed and it was impossible to win against someone who has two of them.

 

He didn’t waste a second and stood up while holding the thick thighs firmly. He maneuvered through the space of his penthouse to his room. Once he closed the door behind, Jongin laid the man in his arms on the bed. When his shirt was removed, his mind turned blank. Kyungsoo laid on the bed, all willing and pliant for him, waiting to be hold and touch.

 

He didn’t know he could miss someone this much. He thought he had missed enough but enough was never enough.

 

Kyungsoo reached out both of his hands, welcoming Jongin to come into his haven, his home that he was willing to share with Jongin. And Jongin dived in, lips pressed against lips in passionate kisses that would make everyone’s heads turned if they ever made out on public.

 

They missed too much.

 

Jongin made himself comfortable between the two thighs with his hands holding the man close. His heart was beating faster than his hands moved. Their body moved in autopilot, knowing all the dos and dont’s like the back of their hands. The plan Kyungsoo had in mind was special but both of them never doubted that each of their moments together were special.

 

“J-Jongin,” Kyungsoo moaned with his eyes shut, feeling the surge of pleasures running through his veins.

 

The tanned man savoured the taste of Kyungsoo’s skin, leaving kisses after kisses like it was a white canvas waiting to be painted. Both of his hands were occupied, removing his shirt off Kyungsoo. He continued with his ministration, loving the moans emitted by the man laying under him.

 

He made his way south, kisses after kisses until it reached the top of the man’s red lace panties with an equally shade of red ribbon settled on it. Jongin could see the leaking pulsating cock in the confined of the panties but that didn’t stop him from licking the length through the cloth. It earned him a passive groan which he thought was rewarding.

 

Jongin pushed Kyungsoo’s legs as it bent and spread wider for him. He continued tracing the hard cock with his tongue from the head to the balls. The sound of the moans encouraged him to keep on with his little activity. He pulled down the panties, nice and slowly and freed his boyfriend’s length. Jongin slided the panties down the man’s thick thighs while teasingly caressing the sensitive and pale skins.

 

“J-Jongin, please.”

 

The younger man hummed. “You like wearing this so much.”

 

“You bought it for me. I-I would have to.”

 

Jongin chuckled and examined the panties once it was removed completely. “I don’t think so. You love walking around and meeting people while wearing these secretly. You can fool them, Kyungsoo. But not me.” Jongin leaned forward, placing kisses on random places till he reached the man’s ear. “I know you.”

 

“Yes! Y-yes. Jongin, I’ve been good. I’ve been so good.”

 

“I know. Now is time for your homecoming present,” Jongin said huskily.

 

They kissed passionately with hands roaming feeling each other.

 

Jongin’s fingers glided on the soft skin southway till he reach the man under him supple ass. He squeezed it which earned him a moan through their heated kiss. Jongin laid on his side while pulling Kyungsoo closed to him. He propped the smaller man leg on his waist giving him an easy access to the tight rim.

 

Jongin pulled away only to push his two fingers into Kyungsoo’s mouth. The older man gladly licked the digits, tongue moving in between the two fingers while eyes locked on each other filled with lust.

 

Their mouth found each other again as Jongin’s fingers traced the outer rim, pushing his finger in only to pull out. He did it one or two times, loving the whines coming from the other’s man mouth.

 

Jongin chuckled when Kyungsoo grabbed his wrist and guided it to his hole.

 

“Emm, don’t tease, Jongin.”

 

The taller man gladly pushed one finger into the tight heat. Slowly testing the water as he wiggled his finger around to feel the warm muscle. He moved his finger in and out, loving the low moan a bit tad too much.

 

One finger became two, and it wasn’t long before Jongin was on his knees with Kyungsoo’s legs caging him. The strong musky scent in between the older legs were driving his crazy, enough to make him gone wild. He pushed the man’s legs upwards and pulling him closer strongly which made Kyungsoo yelped in surprised as he leaned closer to the wet hole.

 

Jongin lapped his tongue around the rim before he licked on the rim.

 

“J-Jongin, fuck, god, I missed this so much,” Kyungsoo moaned wantonly.

 

Jongin continued licking the rim with one finger plugged into the hole. He pushed his tongue through the small opening while trying to hold the man down when Kyungsoo arched his back with one hand grabbing his hair.

 

“F-fuck, good god. J-Jongin, oh god--f-f, don’t stop.”

 

Kyungsoo was leaking so much and he knew he was close. He could feel it. Both of his legs were hanging in the air, toes curling, trying really hard not to lose his mind because fuck, he didn’t know he would miss having Jongin’s tongue going down on him.

 

Kyungsoo unconsciously pushed the back of Jongin’s head closed to his ass. Jongin was so good with his tongue. It never fail to drive him crazy.

 

“J-Jongin, shit, I’m gonna c-come”

 

Jongin pushed two fingers in and scissored the man while his tongue made his way in between his two fingers. He moved his fingers, feeling the muscles contracted around his fingers till the tip of finger nudged that special place.

 

“Ahhh fuck!”

 

Jongin continued abusing the same spot, moving his fingers with his lips finding Kyungsoo’s. “You’re doing so well, baby,” he whispered while staring down at Kyungsoo who had his eyes closed, one hand squeezing his arm while the other clawing on the bed sheet.

 

“D-don’t stop,” Kyungsoo whined.

 

The tanned man chuckled. “Not planning to.” He pulled out his fingers and sat on his knees. “Can you get the lube and condom from the top drawer?”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t respond but he crawled to the side table and pulled the top drawer. He chuckled when he saw the lube bottles of different scents filling up the space with packs of condoms scattered all over. “Did you have a sex party while I was gone?”

 

Kyungsoo grabbed the lube bottle with strawberry scent written on it, smiling to himself when he remembered an incident during the first time they used it.

 

“If you have an identical twin, I’ll fuck both of you,” Jongin said while cocking his eyebrows teasingly. He removed his boxer, groaning in pleasure when his hard and heavy cock was finally freed. He took the lube bottle from Kyungsoo’s hand and squeezed some onto his palm.

 

“Pervert,” the older man whispered. _My pervert._

 

Jongin didn’t mind the comment because both of them knew Kyungsoo wasn’t lying. Jongin was indeed a pervert but it was only because of his one and only lover, Kyungsoo. He was about to apply the lube on his hand when a thought crossed his mind.

 

“Condom?” he asked while looking at Kyungsoo questioningly. They sure like having sex without any layer of condom separating them once in a while but sometimes Kyungsoo would complain how messy and difficult for him to clean himself up especially when Jongin came inside of him.

 

Kyungsoo laid on the bed, spreading his legs as if he was welcoming Jongin to come in. He spread his ass cheeks apart, showing his twitching and slightly gaping hole for Jongin to indulge. Everything is for Jongin. All of him is only for Jongin.

 

“I want to feel you.”

 

That one sentence was enough to drive Jongin to edge of the clift. Kyungsoo was testing his patience and he would have to pay for it.

 

Jongin applied a sufficient amount of lube on his length, massaging it to it full hardness which made Kyungsoo became extra impatient. Jongin’s length was average but once it was hard, it became longer and thick, fits perfectly inside of him. Kyungsoo could feel all of Jongin’s touching his inside. Just imagining the feeling made Kyungsoo moaned.

 

“Jongin, faster.”

 

The younger man didn’t waste a second and aligned the tip of his cock on Kyungsoo’s prepped entrance. He rubbed it around the wet hole, making Kyungsoo whined. Jongin enjoyed watching the expression on Kyungsoo’s face. Swollen lips pressed together, frowning with eyes shut, necks blossomed with red and purple blotches and hands desperately finding something to keep him grounded.

 

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo’s hand grabbed his cock and pushed it towards his entrance. “Don’t tease. Jongin, please.”

 

Jongin thought it was time  forKyungsoo to receive his prize. He pushed his length slowly into the tight heat. He couldn’t help himself but to groan loudly. It has been two weeks since the last time they made love - or kiss. He pulled out and pushed in, finding the right rhythm and making sure Kyungsoo was not in pain.

 

He paid extra attention on Kyungsoo’s expression, looking out if there was any sign of uncomfortableness. When there was none and Kyungsoo was started to get loose, he pushed a bit deeper, earning a moan from the man laying under him.

 

“Fuck,” Jongin cursed, leaning down to catch those swollen lips and kissed it hungrily. Kyungsoo was so beautiful like this. Everything was too overwhelming for him. He couldn’t believe he could finally touch Kyungsoo this way. He didn’t know two weeks could feel like two years.

 

“Jongin, come on. I can take it,” Kyungsoo breathe out. He opened his eyes with hands holding on Jongin’s biceps. “Don’t hold back. Give it to me.”

 

Jongin took Kyungsoo’s words and pushed all the way to the hilt, making Kyungsoo arching his back beautifully with a loud moan ripping out of his throat. It sounded raspy that made him harder - Jongin didn’t know if it was even possible for him to get more hard.

 

He started moving his hips with his eyes staring at the part where they were connected. Sometimes he wished that Kyungsoo could see it too. How hot their intimate places touched. The way his cock appeared and disappeared inside of Kyungsoo was enough to make him lose his mind.

 

Jongin picked up his pace, groaning with each thrust because Kyungsoo was getting tighter around him.

 

Both of Kyungsoo’s legs was around Jongin’s waist. He couldn’t stop moaning. He was getting hotter. Kyungsoo could feel every inch of Jongin’s cock touching his inside. It felt so good and so amazing. His hand cupped his balls while his other hand was on Jongin’s chest, feeling the turdy and lines of those hard work.

 

When the tip of Jongin’s cock nudged that sensitive spot again, Kyungsoo couldn’t hold back his voice. Jongin continued abusing that same spot, loving the view of his lover squirming under him, begging him to stop and keep going. Kyungsoo couldn’t form a coherent sentence. His body was drowning in pleasure and pain simultaneously. He was used to feeling this way but two weeks without it was enough to make him lose his touch.

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin was evident. Kyungsoo was sure he won’t be able to sit without remembering their night activity. But fuck, he loved it. He loved taking Jongin’s up his ass.

 

He loved every seconds spent with Jongin.

 

“J-Jongin, I love you,” Kyungsoo whispered.

 

Jongin leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo for the thousandth times. “I love you too, baby.”

 

“Come inside me, Jongin. Wanna feel you,” Kyungsoo moaned.

 

Jongin pistoned his hips like a mad man, both of them was trying hard to reach their climax. It didn’t take long before both of them came together. Kyungsoo was making a mess on his stomach, coming untouched at the feeling of Jongin’s cum filling him up.

 

He let out a long sigh, nails scratching Jongin’s shoulders because the warm liquid covering his wet hole brought him to heaven. He could feel it in his stomach. He could fit it moving inside him. He could feel it even more when Jongin pulled out, making it flowed out of his hole.

 

Both of them laid next to each, breathing heavily and desperately. Their chests raised and fell, lungs gasping for oxygen.

 

But one thing for sure, they were happy - very happy. Kyungsoo scooted closer, fitting himself perfectly inside Jongin’s arms. He kissed the sweaty man’s chin which earned him a lazy smile.

 

“That was perfect,” Kyungsoo voiced up, fingers drawing mindless shapes and lines on Jongin’s chests with his eyes looking up at the man he loves with all his heart.

 

Jongin turned around and scooped Kyungsoo into his tight embrace. He kissed the man with all his heart. It was slow and sensual but passionate. “You were perfect.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled wildy. “I love you so much Jongin, never question that - ever. Hmm?”

 

Jongin nodded his head. He knew it was silly of him to think otherwise. He knew both of them was madly in love with each other. Jongin acknowledged that he was dumb.

 

They shared a few more kisses with innocent giggles and laughs in between.

 

“I have to confess that I’m not really jealous of you kissing those women,” Jongin suddenly piped up.

 

Kyungsoo frowed. “Emm. Ok…”

 

“But your actor friends have to know their boundaries. Do they know you’re dating me?” the younger said seriously.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Don’t be silly. They are not interested in me in that way.”

 

Jongin smirked. “Only you would say that. Hyung, I know how men’s mind works. I know when someone is interested in you from the way they look at you.”

 

The older man gapped and hit the younger’s chest. “Excuse me, what makes you think I don’t know how men’s mind works? I’m a man too.”

 

“Wait, I didn’t mean it in that way. What I mean is-- You know what. Forget it. Just don’t get too close with them.”

 

“Jongin, do you know how stupid you sound right now?”

 

Jongin sighed. “Yeah. I’m jealous. I just don’t want to lose you. Why do I always have these kind of thoughts? I can’t help it to think that what if you’re not coming home one day? All these questions are messing up with my head. I do know it’s stupid of me to think that way. I-”

 

Kyungsoo silenced the man with his lips while cupping Jongin’s face with his hand. “Shut up. I just told you that I love you. Only you, Jongin. There’s no one else. I only love you.”

 

Jongin nodded his head. “I’m sorry, baby. I just love you so much.”

 

“I know and I love you so much too.”

 

They kissed again. They never got tired of kissing each other. “It was also very romantic of you to say those nonsense right after we made love.”

 

“I’m sorry. I promised I would never bring it up again,” Jongin held up his hand.

 

“You better be. You’re not the only way who have those thoughts. I also get jealous everytime I see the female workers flirting with you. I can’t believe you were ranked 2nd on the top 10 most successful and good-looking bachelors in South Korea. I have to listen to the people at the filming set chatting about how much they want to sleep with you.”

 

Kyungsoo leaned closer till their noses touched. “But I know that you love me very much and I don’t want to doubt that. Because we’re committed to each other.”

 

Jongin smiled and pulled Kyungsoo closer to him, hands wrapping around the smaller waist. “I get it. Let’s make a promise to never doubt each other’s love.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and they intertwined their pinky finger. Both of them smiled. “I’m always home, Jongin. I never left.”

 

They laid on the bed, body pressed against each other as they basked into the warmness of their skins.

 

Jongin laughed out of the blue which made Kyungsoo perked his brows.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“The fact you got jealous that I was ranked 2nd.”

 

“Oh. So in this relationship only you get to get jealous?”

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

Kyungsoo huffed. “Yeah right.”

 

“Do Kyungsoo got jealous. It has a nice ring to it.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Jongin laughed out loud.

 

Kyungsoo pulled the blanket and lied on the other side of the bed with his back facing Jongin.

 

Jongin cooed. “Aww, my baby is sulking.”

 

“I said shut up.”

 

Jongin smiled and spooned his baby. He kissed the back of Kyungsoo’s ears. “I love you.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled too with his eyes closed. _I love you too._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"I bought a new lace panty for you to try on."

 

 


End file.
